herofandomcom-20200223-history
Emi Yusa
Emilia Justina 'The Hero who defeated the Devil King. After forcing the Devil King to retreat from Ente Isla, she follows him to modern day Japan to ensure that he is destroyed. However, just like the Devil King, she loses most of her magical powers upon her arrival and is forced to assume a Japanese name and find employment as a call center agent. Her father was human and her mother was an archangel. She is voiced by Yōko Hikasa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Felecia Angelle in the English version of the anime. Background Emilia Justina was born to her parents, an ordinary farmer named Nord Justina, and the angel Laylah. Knowing she had committed a taboo by birthing a child to a human, her mother fled, leaving Emilia to be raised by her father on his farm located somewhere on the Western Continent. During Satan's conquest, the child lived a peaceful life with her father, Nord Justina. Despite fearing the day they would be accosted by the encroaching demon army, he assured her that their village would be protected by the Church, putting her mind at ease. Her life changed drastically one afternoon when representatives from the Ente Islan Church arrived at her home to train Emilia as the Hero who could free the world of the Demon King Satan. While the young child remained uncertain of her fate, the clergy went on to explain her responsibilities as the daughter of an angel. Her father confirmed this by telling Emilia of her mother's true nature, allowing her to be passed into the care of the Church. Although reluctant at first, her motivation was fueled when she received news of her father's apparent death when the Demon King's army laid waste to their fields only days after her departure. In reality, Nord Justina was taken by Laylah and hidden safely on Earth during this time, though Emilia remained unaware of her father's true fate. During her crusade across Ente Isla, she fought alongside the Allied Knights Order in order to drive back the evil horde. Emilia defeated Lucifer in the West, freeing her home continent from the demon oppression. Although the hero believed she had killed him in the struggle, the fallen Angel survived the encounter and escaped, with Emilia being unaware of his continued existence. During her subsequent battles, she defeated the remaining three Demon Generals, taking out Adramelech in the North, forcing Alciel's retreat in the East, and slaying Malacoda in the South before proceeding to the central continent to confront the leader of the demons. With the help of Emeralda, Albert, and the High Priest Olba, she proceeded to storm the Demon King's stronghold, engaging the evil tyrant in a fierce battle in which they overwhelmed the dark ruler, eventually slicing off one of his horns. Angered by his defeat, Satan declared he would leave Ente Isla in the hands of the humans, vowing one day to return and conquer it for himself. Opening a magical vortex in the sky, he fled to another world alongside Alciel. Emilia pursued him through the portal in order to finish their battle, but her companion, Olba Meyer, had failed to reach her in time. Upon reaching the other side of the Gate, the hero found herself alone on Earth and bereft of the majority of her powers. She forged an identity under the alias "Emi Yusa" while registering herself as an adult in her twenties. Desiring to find and finish the Demon King, Emi continued her search and moved into a small apartment somewhere in Tokyo, getting a job at a call center to sustain her living expenses. During this time she established a friendly relationship with her co-worker Rika Suzuki. Appearance Emi has long magenta hair that extends all the way down her thighs, with two strands hanging in front. The strands on the right are weaved into a small braid, while one particularly long strand of hair protrudes from the top of her head, forming a curl that dangles above her face. She has yellowish green eyes while in human form, and is shown to wear many different outfits in the human world, her most common outfit being the uniform she wears for work. Likewise her standard attire consists of a long-sleeved, white, collar shirt and a gray vest slightly open in the front to reveal the front of her shirt and the purple bow below her neckline. This attire is complete with a pair of high heels and a dark plaid skirt that cuts off a few inches above her knees, revealing the length of her legs. As the hero of Ente Isla, she wears decorative silver armor with a golden trim that covers her torso, shoulders, and backside. There is a tiny opening right below her collar, below which is a golden crest situated above her breastplate, the bottom half of the armor opening in the front to show her waist, revealing a ruffled black skirt with white frills and leggings. Her knees and lower legs are clad in metallic boots with a similar look to her body armor, with matching arm-guards protecting her lower arms and elbows. While utilizing her full power, Emilia's hair turns a shade of bright silver and her eyes change to an orange hue. She can call forth her armor and sword at will, making the hero transformation almost instantaneously. Personality Overall, Emi is a strong-willed and determined girl, displaying many admirable qualities befitting of one in her position; among which are a pure heart, boundless courage, unwavering loyalty to those closest to her, and a deep-seated desire to protect the innocent. While initially hesitant to become the great hero of Ente Isla, the death of her father at the hands of the Demon Army ignited a fire in the heart of the young hero, giving her a motivation to train harder and strike down those who destroyed her village. Due to her personal losses, she sees all demons as her enemy, most of all their leader, Satan Jacob. These beliefs lead her to drive back the Demon Armies, thinning their numbers and slaughtering most of their commanders. She eventually defeated the Demon King, slicing off one of his horns, and forcing him to flee to another world. Perhaps some of her more noticeable qualities are her intelligence and a strong sense of responsibility, both of which are shown when she follows the demons to Earth and keeps a close watch on them without stirring up trouble. Emilia is portrayed as the kind of person who thinks through before acting, carefully considering each situation and investigating her surroundings before choosing to confront a possible problem. Despite losing most of her supernatural abilities upon arriving in Japan, she appears quick to adapt, smoothly assuming a false identity and modern human lifestyle to the point where she can blend in with modern Japanese Society without arousing suspicion from her colleagues. She sees the Demon King as her own responsibility and thus remains on Earth for the purpose of protecting others should he resume his evil agenda, displaying both stubbornness and personal sacrifice in doing so. Despite her half-angel blood, Emilia's desire for vengeance against the Demon King often causes her to appear bitter and short-tempered, prompting her to lash out at him even in the most inappropriate times. Nevertheless she is able to keep a rational head in most situations, thinking before choosing to fight, watching rather than acting, and rarely causing trouble that could inexplicably inflict harm to others. Although she initially sees the Demon King's peaceful human life and kind personality on Earth as nothing more than an act, Emi soon learns that his generosity and kindness are genuine. This only fuels her anger, as she has trouble understanding why someone capable of kindness could have done so many horrible things in Ente Isla, though he hesitantly apologizes, claiming not to have understood humans before being forced to life as one. As the series progresses, it becomes clear that she no longer despises Maou as she once did, and the two are shown speaking candidly with each other on Earth. They currently display a paranoia and distrust of each others' motives more than outright hostility, and have not fought since beginning new lives in Japan, aside from humorous verbal disagreements. While she is a fearsome force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, Emilia displays a kind and caring personality outside of conflict. Above all else she values the happiness and safety of those closest to her, showing a strong protectiveness towards Chiho Sasaki, even putting aside her dislike of Maou to protect their mutual friend in times of danger. Emi also expresses great affection for her adopted daughter, Alas Ramus, and willingly spends time with the former Demon Lord due to his status as the child's appointed father, forming an odd family dynamic that suits her so long as her child is happy. Due to her desire to create a world where everyone can live peacefully together, she often comes off as idealistic or naive, even causing her to butt heads with Crestia Bell over the necessity of death in the resolution of conflict. Emilia also expresses disgust at the actions of the Church she once served, and the governments of Ente Isla, all of whom began vying for power Ente Isla in the wake of the Demon Army's retreat. Disliking the actions of her former superiors, and disheartened by the actions of the High Priest Olba, Emilia sees the true corruption hidden beneath the surface even without the Demon King's presence. She no longer affiliates herself with any of the factions in their homeland, instead opting to seek her own form of justice. She is also extremely sensitive about her chest size, and is secretly envious of Chiho's. Character Relationships 'Sadao Maō Back in Ente Isla, they were mortal enemies. On Earth, they still tend to be at odds with each other but on a smaller scale. She seems to be conflicted with her intention to kill Satan, having seen the compassion his human self is capable as compared to her idea of the Demon Lord in the past. They are currently raising Alas-Ramus as they had decided to be her parents; this has created many situations to bring them closer. In Volume 10 of the light novel, it is revealed that she has developed feelings for Maou, due to their time spent together. Shirō Ashiya During their first encounter, Emilia fought with the Demon General Alciel, driving him into a retreat to the Demon Lord's Castle on the Central Continent. While having been mortal enemies back in Ente Isla, they share a cordial acquaintance on Earth, speaking to each other civilly despite a certain sense of dislike still lingering between them. Due to her hatred of the Demon King's past exploits back home, Emi does not hesitate to put down Maou in front of Ashiya, which aggravates him to no end. In addition to this, she also finds his frugal nature to be quite irritating, often pointing out his tightfisted habits, or exploiting them in order to coerce information from him. Rika Suzuki Her friend and colleague at Dokodemo, Rika appreciates Emi for not prying into her past when the former revealed that she was originally from Kobe. Rika is usually seen hanging out with Emi at work and in their free time. After Emi refused to join her for dinner after work, Rika became curious about her friend's personal life, eventually finding out about the hero's hostile relationship with Sadao Maou. She initially assumes the two are dating, much to Emi's horror, but her investigations into the topic eventually Rika to meet Ashiya, who clears away the misinterpretations with a story of his own. While highly supportive of her friends, Rika has a tendency to pry into Emi's personal business, though the latter takes it in stride, never holding it against her. Chiho Sasaki They did not get off to a good start, as on their first meeting Emi warned Chiho about Maou's character and unwittingly mislead Chiho into thinking that she had a relationship with Maou. Now, she is on friendly terms with Chiho, the only human on earth that knows the true identity of the people from Ente Isla. At times, she gets jealous of Chiho's chest size. Powers and Abilities In Ente Isla, she was known to be very powerful, able to single-handedly push back the demonic forces and fight the Demon Lord and his generals on equal grounds. In the human world, she was initially forced to preserve her waning powers so could open a Gate back to Ente Isla. Later, Emeralda provides her with a drink called Holy Vitamin Beta that would help replenish her magical reserves while on Earth. She was also trained in hand-to-hand combat by Albert Ende. Celestial Force Like the angels and many other followers of the Ente Islan Church, Emilia possesses a number of abilities that can be utilized through the manipulation of holy magic. *'Barrier Creation': This protects the target from harm. *'Memory Manipulation': By touching the target's forehead, she can erase a person's memories. *'Sleep Magic': By touching the target's forehead, she can make someone fall asleep. *'Energy Projectiles': During the fight against Lucifer and Olba, Emi fired an energy projectile from her hand to counter the priest's surprise attack against Ashiya. *'Flight: '''Emi is shown to be capable of flight using her Celestial Force. Sacred Sword - Better Half Her sacred sword, 'Better Half', is made from a heavenly metal (天銀 tianyin). It can only be used by the offspring of a human and angel. Being crafted from a fragment of Yesod, a piece from the mythical Tree of Life, the blade possesses the ability to assimilate other fragments, thereby increasing its power. Previously held in the possession of the Church, 'Better Half' was given to her so that she could battle and defeat the Demon King as the Hero. *'Swordsmanship:' When taken by the Church of Ente Isla, Emilia started undergoing training so that she could wield the mighty blade. Her skill is such that she can use the sword to effortlessly parry and reflect magical blasts and bullets simply by shifting the position of her wrist. *'Heavenly Flames: '''It was shown that it engulfed her blade with fire with enough power to strike down Urushihara. It is unknown if this is an inherent ability of the Better Half or if she can perform it with any weapon. Physical Abilities Emi's human body is more fragile on Earth than it is in Ente Isla, thus when she caught a falling Chiho, the impact sent her to her knees and broke the bones in her legs in the process. However, she could move and recover from her injuries soon after. In addition to her rapid recovery, she is also shown to possess acute reflexes even in human, as she was able to avoid Sariel's scythe and dodge multiple projectiles in close combat. Gallery Emi-design.jpg Emiliahero.jpg emi-yusa-9.jpg Hataraku Maou-sama - 05 - Large 17.jpg Hataraku Maou-sama (24).jpg Hataraku Maou-sama (58).png Hataraku Maou-sama (175).jpg Hataraku-Maou-sama.Emi-Yusa-Emilia-Justina-iPhone-4-wallpaper.640x960-1.jpg Hataraku-Maou-z1627100.jpg dbfc-new-emi-1.jpg|Emi in Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax 2 Hataraku Maou-sama (44).jpg Hataraku Maou-sama (68).jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Angels Category:Hybrids Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:In Love Category:Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Heroes Category:Knights Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Warriors Category:Orphans Category:Optimists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lethal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mutated Category:Parents